


swallow

by scandalous



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: House's roommate at Mayfield is quitemouthy.





	swallow

Detoxing is awful. Staying at a psych ward for said detoxing, perhaps even worse. The only thing that makes it kind-of bearable is his roommate. Oh, and the fact that his libido is shooting through the roof now that there’s no Vicodin to kill it.

Sure, Alvie is annoying and talkative and brighter than a thousand suns, but he’s got a nice mouth. He’s eager to please, pliant— maybe almost as pliant as Chase.

“Rough day?” Alvie asks as House unceremoniously sits down on the edge of his bed and spreads his legs.

House scoffs. “Shut up and come here.”  
  
Alvie hums and gives him a grin, dropping to his knees and crawling over to settle in between his legs. “Of course,” he replies, pulling down his pants and boxers, stroking him to hardness. “Have I told you you’ve got a nice dick? Because you do. Not the biggest, surely, but—”  
  
House grabs his hair and gives it a harsh tug; Alvie moans quietly. “Shut _up_ , Alvarez. Suck me off.”  
  
“Of course,” he says again, taking him into his mouth and starting to bob his head up and down, almost as rhythmic as the rest of his actions. He swirls his tongue around the head of House’s cock, teases the slit of it, precome gladly swallowed by him.

House can’t help but moan and tilt his head back, tightening his grip on the bed sheets.

Alvie still smiles smugly with his cock in his mouth, sucking him off gladly, pulling at House’s self-control. He takes more of him in and House comes without any warning, hips stuttering up and making him choke, a hand on Alvie’s hair still, keeping him in place. When he finishes, when his whole body relaxes, he pulls his hand away.

Alvie makes a show of pulling off him and swallowing his come, licking his lips afterward and grinning, as if it’s the best meal he’s had since he got into Mayfield.

“You’re something else,” House mutters as he pulls him into a kiss.

Perhaps detoxing is terrible, but at least he’s got his mouthy roommate.


End file.
